Promets-moi
by LaChinoise
Summary: Pour que Rose accepte de sortir avec lui Scorpius doit d'abord la rassurer


Elle était allongée à côté de lui. Les rideaux verts et argent étaient tirés pour les cacher aux yeux des autres habitants du dortoir. Sa tête à elle reposait sur son bras à lui. Les doigts du jeune traçaient des arabesques sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas nue, il ne l'était pas non plus. Ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Bercé par cette atmosphère tranquille Scorpius regardait le plafond.

- Je crois que je t'aime Rose.

Elle se tourna dos à lui en restant allongée sur son bras. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure il n'aurait pas du aborder le sujet des sentiments amoureux.

- Je ne veux pas Scorpius.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Depuis quelques semaines déjà il le savait: leur amitié était belle et forte mais lui il voulait son amour ou rien. Même si le rien le briserait au moins il pourrait avancer.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Ne me mens pas Rose, pas à moi.

Elle soupira. Bien sur qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, c'était son meilleur ami.

Elle se retourna à nouveau et son visage devint triste. Le cœur de Scorpius n'était pas prêt pour cette soudaine proximité et il se mît à cogner violemment contre sa cage thoracique.

- Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais qu'en sera-t-il dans 2 semaines, dans 2 mois, dans 2 ans ?

- Je t'aimerais encore.

- C'est la réponse que n'importe quelle fille souhaiterait entendre au moins une fois dans leur vie.

- Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qu'elle fille n'est-ce pas ?

La lèvre inférieure de la rouquine se mit à trembler et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais.

Un silence s'installa. Il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Répéta-t-il

- Quand j'étais petite j'ai trouvé l'une de mes maîtresses d'école en pleurs dans les toilettes des filles. J'avais 7 ans, je ne comprenais pas. Elle était toujours si gentille et pleine de joie, c'était ma maîtresse préférée en fait. Je lui ai donné un caramel que mon amie Sarah m'avait offert. Elle m'a sourit avec un sourire bizarre, tordu, c'était un sourire entre tendresse et tristesse, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Elle m'a alors caressé la tête et m'a dit : "Tu sais Rose, les gens te disent qu'ils t'aimeront éternellement mais c'est faux. Un jour ils t'abandonnent et tu te retrouve seule, incroyablement seule". Et à l'époque comme aujourd'hui j'ai peur de la solitude, dans une famille comme la mienne il est tellement facile de t'oublier tu sais. Alors je lui ai demandé comment ne pas se retrouver seule. Elle m'a refait son drôle de sourire "Il n'y a qu'un seul type de personnes qui ne t'abandonneront jamais: les amis. Si plus tard tu dois choisir entre amour et amitié choisis toujours l'amitié Rose. Toujours".

Elle regarda doucement le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

- Je préfère ton amitié à ton amour Scorpius, car si l'on est ami tu ne me laisseras jamais.

Ledit Scorpius se redressa aussi afin d'être à la hauteur de la rouquine. Il lui attrapa la main délicatement et plongea ses yeux gris vers ceux bleus de Rose.

- Es tu en train de me dire que tu m'aime ?

Elle lui lança un regard désespéré et serra si fort sa main que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre

C'était presqu'un souffle. Et en la voyant si peureuse, si perdue il s'approcha d'elle. Il déposa lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes et se recula pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- Épouse-moi

Elle rit nerveusement.

- Nous sommes trop jeunes Scorpius

- Je ne parlais pas de maintenant. Puisque tu as si peur que je te laisse, je veux te prouver que je resterai avec toi, pour toujours. Alors promets-moi de m'épouser. Que ce soit dans 6 mois, dans 1 an ou dans une décennie, je sais que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Alors s'il te plait n'aies pas peur, fais-moi confiance et épouse-moi.

Elle commença à sangloter et au fur et à mesure que les gouttes perlaient sur son visage Scorpius les essuyer patiemment.

Il attendait sa réponse et cela l'angoissant. Alors quand dans un souffle elle murmura "oui" il ne pût empêcher son visage de s'illuminer et Rose ne pût s'empêcher de l'embrasser.


End file.
